


Salvete quicumque estis (eng)

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Future, Immortals in Space, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many, many years have passed and immortality has taken its toll on Ianto. But Jack has a very special gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvete quicumque estis (eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salvete quicumque estis (esp)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734134) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> I sincerely apologize for my english. This story is very special for me and it deserved a better translation. But it's what I can do for sharing it with you. Thank you.

The rover approached the piece of space junk. The spatio-temporal fissure running through the small outer moon of Evantina had been very active lately. The T21 institute surveillance team had withdrawn a dozen alien technology devices in a single week, and several fragments of useless things that probably will never get cataloged. But the documentation was not their business. They would collect the last piece and return to Evantina.

—Come a little closer and take it with the mechanical arm.

—Yes, Sir —Sergeant Bubi said manipulating the levers with long-fingered hard and green hands

The arm extended gracefully and grasped the object at the first attempt. Sergeant was good handling heavy machinery. Behind her, her superior smiled. The work was finally over. They could return to base. And then, Evantina.

 

The man walked with big strides among the objects recovered from the rocky surface of the moon. They had been decontaminated by his team and arranged in rows in the ship’s stowage. The weakest of them were packaged for transport, although traveling between Evantina and any of its moons in a ship as modern as this was exempt from shocks, turbulences or risks of any kind. He recognized a pair of sagitan spacecrafts and a few fragments of a esbularia ship. And maybe a bit of the cannon of a battleship from the planet P3x25c, on the other side of the galaxy. This rift didn’t seem to bring anything interesting. Moreover, in recent years, it had expelled things twisted in a way that made impossible to retrieve something alive. Only pieces of old objects and of little use. He recalled other times and other time-space rifts with much more fun activity. Okay, okay, maybe that was not the most appropriate word... but he liked to have fun. At the end of a row, something caught his eye, a mass of metal twisted over itself which, no doubt, had been abused by both the rift and the impact against the dusty moon. He walked toward the object, with the tall Sergeant Bubi at his heels. He pulled the tails of his long coat to the sides and squatted in front of it. Why was it calling his attention? He assumed that it once would have been a spacecraft, but it was so shattered that the Evantina Archive experts would have much work to sort... Or maybe not. He frowned when a flash of gold was reflected in his eyes. Holding his breath, he extended his gloved hand and removed the remains of stiff materials that broke through his fingers to expose the metal gold.

—Watch out, Sir. We must keep the objects in the best condition possible.

The man rolled his eyes.

—I know, Sergeant Bubi. Give me no more sermons for today.

—It seems… a spacecraft —continued the young soldier, unable to recognize a double meaning—. And very rudimentary one.

—It is a spacecraft, Bubi — the man said with a growing smile on his handsome face—. A very special one... My God, I can’t believe it. It... is a terrestrial spacecraft.  
He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling the emotion growing.

—Does it come from Earth? —his companion’s voice, thin and somehow metallic, said.

—It comes from the old Earth. It has hundreds of years...

—So are we returning to Evantina, Sir? The Archivist will love to analyze this...

—Oh, yes, you can swear that the Archivist will love it... — the man said standing up and turning around to her. He was exultant. The dulpi soldier was puzzled to see what looked like tears glistening in the eyes of his superior—. Oh, and Bubi... don’t ever call me “Sir”, I don’t like it. I’ve told you a thousand times to call me “Captain”. Or just “Jack”.

 

The ship landed on one of three massive aerospacial bases of Evantina. The planet, which a bit more of 15000 km diameter, what made it slightly larger than Earth, rotated around a middle-aged yellow star and had seven moons orbiting it. It was the fourth in a solar system of twelve, of which there were three inhabited. He had big green oceans, soft mountain and vast plains covered with flowers. In Evantina there were flowers everywhere. In fact, native animal life became extinct many millennia ago. The population of Evantina was now a melting pot of many races. And all went there for a reason: Evantina held the most massive database of technology in the galaxy. The planet was ruled by a federation of independent states for which the interplanetary peace was the main objective. And the study, application and diffusion of new technologies was one of its main functions.

 

After landing, moving parts and doing all the required paperwork that Jack hated so much, the Captain requested the withdrawal of the terrestrial spacecraft, savoring in advance the reaction of the Archivist of Evantina. It was no problem, he just had to wait a couple of hours of this planet, which were just a few minutes longer than Earth’s. All objects ended up in the Archive, but Jack wanted to take this one personally. It was too special.

So after a few hours under the rosy light of the evening, Jack went through the flower fields of the Archive Grand Esplanade, in its small personal transport ship, toward the huge building. He tasted the air filled with the sweet aromas, his mind on the object he had in his trunk. The fields glowed with thousands of colors and the light was clear and warm. Evantina was a beautiful place.

 

The Archivist’s assistant, a beautiful and bright skinned centurian with braided turquoise hair, led him to the private rooms of the Archivist. Jack took the old object in a sliding cart. They went through several gates and several rooms until they reached the study. It was a large room with a wonderful blue glass window that filtered natural light, full of screens and different interconnected devices of disparate natures. The Archivist’s work was important and thorough. He had held it for over fifty years.

—Captain Jack Harkness asked to see you, Master Archivist —the centurian announced with her musical tone.

The Archivist looked up. He had short, brown hair, strong, determined and graceful features, and his eyes, very blue and bright, reflected the light emitted by the display he had in front of him.

—Thanks, Lippis —he said in his deep voice, staring at Jack.

—Thank you, beautiful Lippis —Jack said kissing the assistant’s hand.

—Jack... —the Archivist warned.

—I’m only saying hello —the Captain excused himself.

—I’m not complaining, Sir —the centurian said with a chuckle, as she left the room.

When both men were alone, the Archivist, who had not stopped looking at the smiling Captain sternly, left his desk, leaned on the edge, smoothed his suit and crossed his arms.

—Long time no see you, Jack.

—Too much long.

—What brings you here?

—I have something you’ll love, Ianto.

The Archivist continued watching the Captain, ignoring his dazzling smile.

—What are you bringing? More of that crap that come to the seventh moon by the rift? The kind of crap that you and your T21 team track in the space? This building is full of it. And it’s a very large building.

—But you really love this crap... And this is different, — Jack said approaching the cart and still smiling. His eyes could not move away from Ianto.

Reluctantly, Ianto could not stop looking at Jack either. With a great effort, Ianto sighed and abandoned his defensive posture.

—All right, surprise me.

Jack removed the cloth covering his gift with the large motion proper of a magician. His long military coat waved in the air and the locks of impossible hair that fell over his shining eyes stirred. Ianto was about to reproach himself for feeling his heart speeding up and his stomach filling with butterflies. Damn, devilish perfect, magnificent Captain Harkness... But the damaged spacecraft caught his attention. After hundreds of years studying terrestrial and extraterrestrial technologies, Ianto Jones, Archivist of Evantina, was the largest authority in the known universe in all matters relating to sensors, weapons and equipment of any kind. Ianto was able to identify any type of device that would end in his Archive, to determine their functions and, in most of cases, to repair them and making them to run again. His skills were innate. And his experience was very large.

The twisted, dusty remains of the spacecraft were almost unrecognizable, but the golden disc covered with engravings that Jack was holding in his hands made Ianto’s eyes open wide.

—Is... is it what I think it is? —he asked in disbelief though his voice was clearly overcame with emotion.

Jack picked up the disc a little more. A few seconds passed before he answered.

—It is, Ianto. It is! In 1977, Earth time, NASA sent two spacecrafts into space to make measurements of the solar system. These spacecrafts sent data to Earth for over twenty years! After the project was abandoned, they continued traveling in silence, no one hearing them, going into deep space...

—Voyager 1 and Voyager 2... —Ianto added in a whisper.

Jack smiled a little more. The reverence of Ianto’s face seemed the most beautiful thing he had seen in time.

—Both carried a gold record —he continued—, well, actually, gold plated copper, containing a selection of music, an hour and a half long...

—And greetings in 55 human languages of that time, and characteristic sounds of the Earth... Traffic, rain, birds, whales, sea...

Ianto raised his hand and touched the disc with his fingertips, as one who dares to touch a sacred object.

—The probability that one of these spacecrafts was found by an alien civilization was very small, because eventually they would cease to emit electromagnetic radiation and it was estimated that a nearby star would not be reached until it would have passed about 40,000 years since its launch.

The Archivist nodded, agreeing with the Captain while looking at the pictures engraved on the golden surface.

—Still, the inclusion of images explaining the location of the Earth and the characteristics of humans and their society was very controversial at the time...

They were silent for several seconds, Ianto’s eyes fixed on the relic, Jack’s fixed on Ianto’s pretty face.

—And we are the ones who have found it —the Captain concluded.

—But... how has it got here? —the Archivist asked looking for a while to the other man before turning his attention to the disc again—. It’s only been about three hundred years... since it was launched into space.  
—Rifts. At some point, when the project had already been abandoned, the Voyager slipped through a rift and ended at the seventh moon of Evantina.

— It has come much farther than anyone ever imagined...

—Very much further. And in a very little time.

—Is it the 1 or the 2?

—Does that matter?

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled finally. His heart was pounding and he felt burning in his face.

—Not at all.

—I think the disc is damaged, but... do you have by there any device that can read it?

The two men looked at each other with the complicity that the hundreds of years they had spent together and the millions of little things they had shared gave them. They smiled in unison, broadly, as the twin souls they were and Jack followed Ianto by the room with the golden disc help up, while the younger man looked for a laser probe in which he had been working for some time. Both broke out laughing, excited, as they ran around the room gathering devices and cables to mount the probe on a desk. It didn’t took them more than a few minutes.

—The images will be projected there... —Ianto said, pointing to the white wall—. And we should hear the sound from these amps. Place the disc here.

Jack put the disk where Ianto told him and their fingers touched. For a few seconds while the device was in motion and the amplifiers crackled, the two human looked to each other’s eyes. A current of feeling was established between them. Understanding, reproach, pain, desire, longing... Ianto’s chest rose to breathe deeply and Jack leaned an inch towards him. At that time, the wall lit up with blurred colors and the amplifiers began to emit a high and confusing sound. Jack turned to the wall with a hand on his ear for protecting it and Ianto looked away towards the ground an instant before handling the sensors. And then it happened. The colors of the wall became a flock of birds flying in the light of a pink sunset and a very distorted voice began to speak.

“Salvete quicumque estis; bonam ergo vos voluntatem habemus, et pacem per astra ferimus.”

—My God, it’s speaking in Latin! —Ianto cried.

—Greetings, whoever you are, we have good will towards you and we bring pace through the space —Jack translated.

The two humans remained there, standing by the table, looking with excitement to the images that succeded one after another, projected on the wall: dolphins jumping over the blue sea, a young woman before lots of colorful fruits in a supermarket, a classic astronaut floating in space, the portrait of a smiling family, a beautiful New England home, the Taj Mahal, dunes in the desert, a diagram of continental drift...

The disk was damaged and many of the images could not be opened. Some of the messages were not audible, but many were and they were the most beautiful thing they had both heard in a long time. One voice after another, a message of greetings and goodwill after another. They recognized phrases in ancient Greek, French, Romanian, Thai, Spanish, Hebrew, Hindi...

Jack smiled nonstop and happy. The Captain knew how to see the beauty of each and every one of the things in the universe, large or small, and there was much beauty in these old pictures and simple words.

Beside him, Ianto looked and listened with a lump in his throat. He had been away from Earth during so much time and those images (a sequoia emerging from a snow cover, a school of fish swimming in the ocean, an Oxford view...) were shaking him to the point of having tears falling from his eyes. Then, the metallic voice of a young man who had died centuries ago echoed in the amplifiers.

"Iechyd da i chwi yn awr, ac i'r oesoedd.”

Ianto had not heard a word in Welsh for centuries. Literally. “Good health to you now and forever… Ianto closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he was unable to continue looking at the pictures. He first stared at the ground and breathed deeply. He knew he was crying. Then, he slowly raised his eyes to look at Jack. His smiling profile, his big white teeth, his bright steel colored eyes, his dark hair... In its 313 years, Ianto had seen life forms of all types and studied technologies and works produced by hundreds of civilizations. But he had never seen anything so beautiful as Captain Jack Harkness.

Slowly, he raised his hand and caressed Jack’s chiseled lips with the tip of his thumb, calling his attention. Then he put his lips on Jack’s and kissed him, at first gently, shyly, then with growing passion. Jack responded as only he knew how. When the two men broke the kiss, his lips still close together, breathing each other, Ianto whispered in Jack’s mouth:

—I want you inside me, Jack Harkness. Now. Right here. Please...

—Ianto… —Jack gasped touching the hair of his beloved—. Are you sure?

—I’ve never been more sure of anything. Please.

Jack smiled, lips very close to Ianto’s, hand on his cheek and eyes caressing all over his face.

—No need to beg, Ianto.

—I know —Ianto smiled—. But, still, I beg you... Make me feel like I don’t feel for so long...  
Jack wrapped Ianto in his arms and kissed him again. And again. And again. Ianto grabbed Jack’s body as if he was afraid to lose him, as if they could remedy all the years he had feared he had lost him. When a part of his mind realized that the hands of Jack were trying to undress him, Ianto relaxed his hugs, more confident, joined the task and the two men took off their clothes as they could. After a few minutes full of kisses, caresses and explorations of each other, the Archivist was lying on his back on the table with the captain over him it and inside him. The planet Earth photos succeded and messages of goodwill gave way to a few maimed audio recordings in which they couldn’t recognize either the exquisite Brandenburg Concertos or the emotional and torn trumpet of Louis Armstrong. Ianto didn’t notice it, but he cried and laughed at the same time while Jack moved into him with strength but with tenderness and covered him with kisses everywhere. The transducer device finished to reveal as much the old disk still contained. The sounds died away and the wall was blank again but they didn’t realize, nor heard the sounds of things falling from the table to the floor or their own moans. Nothing existed in the universe apart from the two of them and their feelings. While Jack still made love to him, Ianto repeated incessantly: “I love you, I love you, I love you ...”

 

When Ianto opened his eyes, the night had fallen and the light of the moons was coming through the window. He was surprised to be in bed because he couldn’t remember coming there. But he turned his head and saw Jack, and he remembered everything. They had made love on one of his desks and it had been so incredible, fantastic and memorable as it used to be. Then Jack had picked him up and carried him to the room that they hadn’t shared in long time on the premises belonging to him as Archivist. Ianto stroked Jack’s bare chest with a finger. He was perfect from head to toe.

—Don’t pretend, Jack. I know you’re awake —he whispered.

Jack opened his eyes, sleepy.

—By your side I could sleep a year... but it would be a waste of time.

Ianto smiled. Jack was insatiable.

—You and I have all the time in the world.

—Still, I don’t want to lose it. Especially if it’s you —Jack said and turned in bed until they both were lying on their side, facing each other.

Under that light, Ianto still looked the young Welshman Jack had fallen with in the early twenty-first century: strong, courageous, innocent... Captain Harkness raised a hand to stroke the face of his lover but he withdrew it and left it standing in the pillow between them. They had made love to exhaustion but, suddenly, Jack feared not having the permission the had aforetime.

—Thanks for the gift —Ianto said looking him straight in the eyes.

Jack stared back. It has been just a few hours ago, but he missed Ianto again. Anyway, he wasn’t going to spoil it. He had waited years and will keep waiting as much as Ianto needed. That did not mean that he didn’t fancy playing.  
—What do you mean? ¿The disk or… the table thing?

Ianto hit him on the shoulder, frowning.

—Idiot. I mean the disk.

Jack laughed.

—I knew you would like it —he said with a soft voice and a sweet smile.

Ianto passed again his finger over Jack’s chest. He breathed deeply. Was it the time to speak at last?

—Have you ever stopped to think...? I think that disk, that… bottle that twentieth century humans launched into the cosmic ocean... it was just for us.

—For us? —Jack asked, intrigued, but without changing his position to keep that finger caressing his skin.

—Think about it: 1977. I wasn’t even born in 1977.

—Me neither. Actually, I was there, but even now I won’t be born in a long time... technically.

Ianto retired the finger, suddenly absorbed in strange thoughts, and the lack of contact almost hurt Jack. He almost felt like mourn. He leaned toward Ianto and the words came out of his mouth without being able to retain them for more.

—Was it my fault?

Ianto looked a bit puzzled. It was evident that his mind was far away.

—What?

—Was it my fault, Ianto? —he repeated.

Ianto closed his eyes with a look of pain.

—No, Jack.

—I think yes... Maybe I flirted too much...

—No, cariad. Well, actually you did. In fact, you have flirted with Lippis before my eyes a few hours ago, but I’m used to. It wasn’t that.

—So what was it? —Jack said very quietly, looking at Ianto without blinking, hunched over himself in bed, ready to apologize if need be. Ianto had called him “cariad”, was it a good sign? He just knew he couldn’t bear separating from him again.

Ianto opened his blue eyes in the gloom and seemed to look to infinity. Jack wanted to stroke the face of his husband with his lips, but he waited.

—I couldn’t endure it for more... Time, immortality... We left so many people we loved... To see our children growing was wonderful. But then this happened to me, I became what you are, a fixed point in time, and I could not accept that they would grow old and I would lose them. And time kept going... and yes, we lost them, and our friends, and our grandchildren... I tried to be strong, like you, to think of all the horrible things that you had lived alone and had to face and all I got was feeling even worse. An immortal man is something strange... impossible... and you learn it all alone... And I was not able to be at your height. That’s it, Jack. We leave the Earth, traveled with the Doctor, then alone... But that hole inside me kept growing year after year. I felt weak, like a burden to you. I was not the partner you deserved to spend eternity... It was my fault.

Jack shook his head a little desperately and moved closer to him but without touching.

—How can you say that? Ianto, I would have gone crazy without you. You helped me to overcome all the bad times. And there were moments... very bad.

Ianto nodded. He knew what moments Jack meant. In over two centuries it might pass good things and… very bad things.

—I know, cariad —he said touching Jack’s cheek softly. Jack turned the head and kissed his palm. He longed so much Ianto’s contact that he a sense of pleasure ran through his whole body—. Will you forgive me for all these years?

Jack intertwined his fingers with the ones Ianto had on his face and the Welshman was surprised and shocked to see dancing tears in the Captain’s eyes.

—Ianto... There is nothing to forgive. You know that it will never be another one for me. We may live for a long time, maybe our paths wil separate, we will know to other people... But I know we will always come back because there is something that drives us to it.

—I know, Jack. Believe me I know. And I know why you brought me here, finally. At first I did not understand. I thought we had ended, that you could no longer endure the moron that I had become and wanted to put me away in a place to spend the rest of my eternity. But you brought me to Evantina to learn, you put at my disposal all the information of the universe: that’s why you brought me to Evantina. And I realized something else seeing these pictures: I do not think it’s a casuality you were born in the future and traveled back in time to meet me. And of course, it was not a coincidence that I also became a fixed point in time. All these years on this planet, learning... they have made me realize, I’m ready for a few more centuries. And I want to spend them all with you. That record... that record that I still believe that was just for us... has only just reminded it to me.

Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand more tightly. Maybe it was true that the spacecraft was sent into space just for them. He had lived thousands of years and the fabric of time and universe was still a mystery to him. He just knew he didn’t want to come out of that bed, he wanted to feel Ianto all over his body, until they burst.

—Do you remember the Earth, Ianto? —he whispered—. Cardiff? Torchwood?

Ianto smiled sadly.

—I remember everything, Jack. Owen, Tosh and Gwen. Janet. My coffee machine... The face of Mrs. Kaminski, my neighbor, when we went in and out of my apartment devouring each other with kisses... and the homemade pieroggis and the beet soup that used to cook for us. That woman loved you... I remember the screaming gulls under the leaden sky of the bay, the streets of Cardiff and the Welsh countryside... —Ianto’s smile faded with sad memories—. I remember our children... and still miss them. I remember our grandchildren and our children’s grandchildren. I know that some of them are out there, on Earth, or traveling the universe... and I still would like to have them all together under my roof... and... I am ashamed to think that you must have suffered their lose even more than I, because you gave them birth, and yet it always was you who comforted me...

Burning tears streamed down the cheeks of Ianto, while biting his lips trying to contain them. Jack could not endure more, he hugged him, tightened him to his breast and let him mourn. He loved that man. Of all the possibilities of the universe, Ianto Jones would be, forever, his only choice.

—Ianto... —Jack said kissing the tears.

After a moment, Ianto separated a bit and he looked into Jack’s eyes. He smiled, shaking, and dried his tears. He would not be weak anymore.

—But now I'm ready... Let’s start again, Jack. Another life together. We can return to Earth. Life is thriving there in this century, a new golden age. You and I can do great things for humanity with our current knowledge. We can... we can start again... I want to marry you again... and I want to have...

Ianto paused abruptly. But Jack had understood and did not seem uncomfortable at all.

—You want to have more children...?

Ianto tangled his fingers in the short hair at the nape of his husband.

—Well, I mean... Only if you want it, of course...

Jack smiled and slid his hands along Ianto’s back. He didn’t want to stop touching him. The idea had not crossed his mind and was frankly surprised.

—I... You know... it’s not easy for me, but we can always seek help from the Doctor.

Ianto quickly settle the matter.

—Forget it, forgive me, I should not have said it...

—No. No, Ianto, it’s ok —Jack said suddenly animated—. I have not had children in almost three hundred years, I don’t know if it’s possible to do it again but... it’s worth a try. I think we can try. You know I only would do it for you. Only with you.

They looked at each other for a moment, smiling, embracing. It was crazy, they both knew. Jack had been through hell in each of his two pregnancies. And Ianto, in its way, too. But Gwyneth and Kai had changed their lives in a way they never imagined. They had become a family.

—I love you —Ianto said—. I love you, Jack Harkness. With children or without them. I love you.

Jack smiled and rested his forehead against Ianto’s. They had returned. He was so happy he was capable of anything.

—I know. I love you too. I know I’ll love you forever... And I know that you will love me forever... even when you surround yourself with centurians like this Lippis.

Ianto shook his head back and frowned, very seriously.

—What are you talking about? I do not like centurians.

Jack made a face.

—Well, they are beautiful.

—Yes, they are, but I don’t like them. I’m old fashioned, Jack, I just like humans.

—Only humans? Really? —the Captain asked, pretending disbelief.

—Yes, something we can not say about you...

—What I can say? You know me.

—I think I know you too well... — Ianto’s tone of voice was identical to Jack’s—. What is her name? Sergeant... Bubi?

—Ianto... Bubi is a dulpi from the planet Vega-2 —Jack said, stressing the syllables slowly—. She has exoskeleton.

—As if that mattered to you.

—And external jaws.

—Oh... I guess that must be... uncomfortable.

—Rather. Not to mention her reproductive system, which consists of a sac...

—Stop it, Jack! Shut up! —Ianto laughed, hitting Jack’s shoulders and losing the game.  
Jack stroked Ianto nice body, teasing.

—So you just like humans, Archivist of Evantina...

—Actually, just one. A fucked, selfish, arrogant man.

—Do I know him? —the Captain asked with his most dazzling smile. More than the seven moons of Evantina together.

—Not as much as I do...

—So... you still love me?

—Oh, my Captain... Some things never change and will never change... My love for you... Your stupid questions... Well, maybe you’ve changed, you have become a little more stupid over time.

Jack looked at Ianto’s beloved face, still smiling.

—You, however, you have become wiser and... sexier.

—Sexier? —Ianto said with a laugh.

Jack made Ianto lie on his back and sat on him.

—I’m thinking about one thing... If you really want to have a child... don’t you think we should start now to do that we used to do... that you lie here like this, and I’m over you with a leg on this side and the other... for example, here, and then you put a hand here and the other... well, here, and I take your...

—Oh, my god, Jack! —Ianto cried laughing non-stop and turning on itself, dragging Jack with his body until the Captain was under him, lying on his back, with Ianto between his legs, completely at his mercy. When will you learn to behave?

Jack pretended to struggle. Ianto held his wrists tightly over his head and his body was completely immobilized between Ianto and the bed.

—Your asking disappoints me —he said quietly.

And then Ianto’s mouth descended on his and covered it with a long, deep kiss. And both forgot Evantina, the light of the moons on their naked bodies and the golden disk that had finally accomplished its mission.


End file.
